


【虹林檎】长官

by thearcticgirl



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearcticgirl/pseuds/thearcticgirl
Summary: 我来自于云中城，像在那里长大的很多人一样，有着一切不切实际的梦想。比如成为音乐巨星，比如创下铁人三项的新世界纪录。在这些梦想尚在雏形当中时(老实说，摇滚还是爵士，我还没打定主意)，战争就打响了。于是我真正地有了第一个梦想，那就是成为英雄黛西。然后我遇到了一个真正的英雄，我的长官，我的在边陲小镇种苹果的姑娘，我的AJ。在第一次见面被她拉出去体罚，看着她的教鞭垂在地上的影子时，第二个梦想就自然而然地蹦进了我的脑袋里：我要睡到我的女长官。
Relationships: Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 2





	【虹林檎】长官

“兵士黛西，你想对你的长官干什么？”她故意捏了捏我的脸颊，好像我是小孩子，可她也不过才比我大两岁而已。AJ只穿了衬衫，当然还有内衣，在摸起来质感有点粗糙的白色棉布下若隐若现。  
在她的房间，骑在她的大腿上，简直是梦中才能有的场景。可现在，我，云宝黛西，有史以来最伟大的新兵，确实做到了。  
我曾经有一个梦想，那就是建功立业，成为家喻户晓的英雄。这个梦想很远，对我来说，路才刚刚开始。  
然后我有了第二个梦想。  
咽了口口水，我希望自己看起来不要太紧张。唯有在这件事上，我不想被她看扁。AJ肤色很白，一旦一抹红色在脸颊上烧起，便无处躲藏。平常一丝不苟绾起的金发如今松散地垂在肩上，因为我们刚刚的激吻而显得有少许杂乱。敞开的领口也是我的杰作，我的手指比我的大脑胆大，在我真正反应过来之前就已经完成了对女英雄的亵渎。她的胸口也有着和她脸颊上一样可爱的雀斑，这鲜有人知道，正如鲜有人知道她曾经只是家乡一个普通的苹果姑娘。  
窗帘被拉得死死的——不会有人来打扰我们。一点夕阳的余晖从缝隙里钻进来，成了昏暗的房间里仅有的一点光源。她的绿眼睛，我愿把它比作这世上一切翠绿的宝石(原谅我，它们的名字一点都不好记），闭上的时候睫毛会微微地颤抖，就像鸟类飞行时的翅膀那样。子弹射穿了鸟儿的翅膀，也折碎了姑娘安逸的生活。AJ失去了故乡和家人，也失去了她的苹果园，她应该是冰冷的。让这样一个像钢铁一样冰冷的姑娘为我变得灼热起来，似乎有些不太正确，但当她吐出的热气擦过我的耳廓时，我的思绪便化成一滩浆糊，考虑不了太多不属于当下立刻的事情。黛西不爱思考，黛西能够不思考，黛西便不思考。  
尤其在杰克的身边。  
AJ的唇边还有我刚刚吮吸的痕迹，那很诱人。或许，明天她会跟同僚解释这些明目张胆的红痕来自于她的偷吃馋嘴，然后脸不红心不跳地找医生去开过敏药物。AJ不爱说谎，但生活就是这样，不说谎不行，对吧？也许这事情该从根源解决：我应该更温柔点。但恶作剧般的心理让我想让我的长官知道谁才是老大——尽管我正趴在她的怀里，尽管她刚刚不满地拍击了我的屁股。  
我来自于云中城，像在那里长大的很多人一样，有着一切不切实际的梦想。比如成为音乐巨星，比如创下铁人三项的新世界纪录。在这些梦想尚在雏形当中时(老实说，摇滚还是爵士，我还没打定主意)，战争就打响了。于是我真正地有了第一个梦想，那就是成为英雄黛西。然后我遇到了一个真正的英雄，我的长官，我的在边陲小镇种苹果的姑娘，我的AJ。在第一次见面被她拉出去体罚，看着她的教鞭垂在地上的影子时，第二个梦想就自然而然地蹦进了我的脑袋里：  
我要睡到我的女长官。

比起第一个梦想，第二个梦想好像还要不切实际。阻碍实践的问题很多，比如，谁知道她喜不喜欢女人？再比如，谁知道她喜不喜欢我这样的女人？成为英雄对于了不起的黛西来说，只要走上战场就是板上钉钉的事；而把长官追到手，更需要天时地利人和。这不是不自信的表现——我说了，我没有不自信！  
挨打挨骂是日常。有时候我也不知道我到底图这个女人什么(身材？脸蛋？好吧，确实是这样），觉得她简直是这个世界上最狠毒的恶棍，恨不得与她同归于尽——原谅我，亲爱的，你说过人不该撒谎的，我只是讲了事实。但是有时候也很温柔，用她像苹果酒一样醇厚的声音给我们唱歌，歌声会飘到河对岸去，有没大没小的家伙会吹口哨，让我们的女士再来一曲。那时候她就会像所有的家乡姑娘那样脸红起来，就跟收音机里唱的那些姑娘一模一样。我的——故土的——姑娘啊。  
其实我也不知道战争到底是什么。是很酷的东西吗？不，战争夺去了我们的家园，更确切地说，是夺去了我所喜欢的人的家园。我想成为英雄，这是我的梦想，实现了梦想，我会很开心。但AJ已经成为了英雄，她却不开心。她如果不开心，那么我就算开心了，也会不开心的。于是我给她讲笑话，给她讲故事。想逗她笑。我给她讲了我的好朋友小蝶在卫校发生的故事，她在解剖室里竟然被小白鼠吓得团团乱转。小蝶在信里让我不要把这桩糗事说给别人，但AJ不是别人，小蝶会理解的。  
她托着腮听我讲故事，到好笑之处身体笑得轻微地颤。我承认，我很有搞笑的天赋。趁她不注意，得寸进尺地更靠近了一点。我的手指紧张地在地上抠着泥土，祈祷不被她发现。  
她会喜欢我吗？我不知道，可我确实越来越喜欢她了，可恶，我这个弯透了的彩虹毛！大言不惭地说，一直以来我的口味就是金发碧眼前凸后翘，但AJ看起来并不是那种在les吧的吧台上随意就能勾搭到的女孩，在我的想象中，她就和她老家的旧谷仓一样保守——她跟我讲过，到了秋天的季节谷仓里会堆满金色的麦子。金色是她的颜色，麦子的味道，或许埋进她的发间可以闻到？  
她问我为什么想着要来打仗。但准确来说，我还没打，我只是个训练兵。  
我知道有许多人看不起梦想家，于是多年的人事历练也让我有了我自己的那一套话：“报告长官，为了祖国，为了人民！”  
“你只是想出风头吧，甜心？”每当她放下戒备，都会喊人甜心，好像是一种口癖。我喜欢这个口癖。她没有看我，朝水面丢了一颗石子：“打仗不是好事，像你这个年纪，还应该在家里和妈妈一起做布娃娃。”  
可我不喜欢布娃娃，为什么还把我当小孩看呢，AJ？明明你——你第一次见死人的时候，比我的年纪还小呢。  
我迫不及待地想要展现我的雄心，或许过于幼稚，或许过于迫切，或许过于自大。但我刚想开口，看见河水里她的倒影，却又什么都说不出来了。  
我爱的女人，露出那样的表情，让我也忧伤得不知道该怎么办好。  
“战争也有好事。”我一定是脑袋糊涂了，才会在那时候说那样的话，“战争让我碰到了你。”  
如果让我选择重来，那时候我一定不会再对她说这句话。我是一个冷漠，自私，不可理喻的混蛋，一个天真得可笑的后方女孩，一个不知他人疾苦的城市纨绔。AJ一拳把我揍倒的时候，我还没有反应过来。真疼啊——等我不再眼冒金星，看到AJ狰狞的表情后，我真的慌了。  
我不知道说什么好。我只是看着她，生理性的泪水在眼眶里聚集。好疼，好疼。  
她的脸抽搐得都快变形了，愤怒，痛苦，还有什么？被我所喜欢的绿眼睛用那样的眼神瞪着，我的脑筋一团乱，内心好几个声音在一齐乱喊：  
怎么办？怎么办？  
眼泪，啪嗒，啪嗒。不是我，却是AJ。她的一切愤怒一瞬间又溃然了，捂起了脸，眼泪顺着指缝流下来。无声的哭泣让我从头凉到脚底。我不顾自己高高肿起的眼皮，想上去安慰，她却让我滚。词语冷冰冰地从她口里脱出，一瞬间她又好像不是我的那个乡村女孩了。她只是我的长官，对我下一道命令，让我离开。  
AJ，我——

“胆子就这么点大吗？”在她的房间里，呼吸声都是那么清晰。不顾我面红耳赤，她又把纽扣向下解了几个，现在，不光能清晰看见她的乳沟，还能看见被内衣包裹的胸部。我的手试探性地伸进去，摸到光滑的上腹部，然后向后滑去，揽住她的腰，手指像按动手风琴的琴键那样弹奏她的肌肤。一系列的动作无意间把她像蚌中的珍珠那样剖了出来，从衬衫里露出白皙的肩膀。吊带勒着肌肤，淡粉色的印痕让人很想舔一口。现在，只需再多几个步骤，就能彻底让她像佳肴那样盛在我面前。  
椅背靠着墙。我抵住她，亲吻她的脖颈。欢愉的喘声，亲吻的粘稠声，椅子吱吱作响的声音，窗外偶尔有人路过的声音，这些声音都让我们发狂。我的下身像在灼烧，恰好抵在AJ的腿上，身体便情不自禁地蠕动，热潮与欲望逐渐放空了大脑。我感觉到了……前所未有的兴奋。终于，我大胆地把手放到她的胸前，她闷哼一声，圈着我的力道更大了。先是轻轻的抚摸，然后是力度更大的揉捏。因为我的粗鲁，内衣扣自己弹开了。失去了内衣的支撑，隔着柔软的布料，她的胸脯完全落到了我的掌心里。AJ咬着下唇，忍耐着。听着她急不可耐的呼吸声，我加快了手中的动作，感觉那颗柔软的凸起变得坚挺，摩擦着我的虎口。  
“感觉不错，对吗，甜心？”喘着粗气，她抬起我的下巴，眼神湿润，面颊酡红，发丝被汗水打湿，贴在耳畔。当我想用一个更激烈的吻来回复她的问题时，她突然抬起一根手指，挡住了我的嘴巴。  
“嘘，别着急。”感觉她的右手在身上游走，然后伸进了我的衬衣里面，“谦让给你的时间已经足够了。”  
趁我不注意，她的左手又在我的屁股上响亮地来了一巴掌。厚脸皮如我，脑内也闪过了下流、无耻之类的词汇。  
“该让我看看你了，小姑娘。”

“让我看看你的眼睛。”  
“不要。”  
“让我看看。”  
“不要！”  
背对着AJ，我听到她的粗喘——每当有什么事情让她格外生气，但是她又打算隐忍的时候，就会发出这样的声音。气氛僵持了一会儿，她先憋不住气了。  
“黛西，我打了你。我是来说对不起的。”她的声音有点哑，听起来很憔悴。一听到她提起这件事，我的左眼就隐隐作痛。在河边的那个晚上，我们不欢而散。灰溜溜地逃回去以后，跟我关系最好的萍琪一边给我上药一边嘲笑我。女孩们全都围过来问我发生了什么。当然，我没有跟她们讲全部的真实事件，比如我悄悄地坐近了我的暗恋对象，比如我对那位家破人亡的长官说了什么蠢话。我只是告诉她们，我正走着夜路，有个人没长眼撞了我，我骂了一句脏话，抬头一看竟是我们的那位苹果长官，然后我的脸就结结实实挨了一拳。同住的其他几位姑娘听了都倒吸一口凉气，发誓以后看到这位不好惹的长官都要绕道远行。只有萍琪一边笑，一边悄悄附耳问我：“你该不会是强吻她了吧，小莽撞？”  
“我-我没事。”我故作镇定。道歉？AJ根本不用道歉。经过一晚上加一个白天的深思熟虑，我已经深刻认识到了自己的错误。我的愚蠢确实值得AJ的这一拳：我不该拿残酷的战争来装点我自以为是的告白，尤其是当着她的面，一个十六岁就失去家园失去至亲的女孩，一个举目无亲，自己提着枪好不容易捡回一条命的女孩。用轻松的口气道出别人的苦难，一副好像满不在乎的样子……蠢笨，无药可救。  
“那你为什么不转过来看着我？”AJ靠得好像更近了。她的靴跟敲在地上，也敲在我的心上。AJ，为什么？为什么还愿意和我说话？或许是温柔的好心，又或许……只是为了赶来嘲笑我的愚蠢模样。  
我，云宝黛西，从来不是一个注意外在形象的人。我可以用最滑稽的姿态爬过泥潭，也可以在头上戴上可笑的掩饰物，画上奇怪的迷彩。可是，当要我认真站在我所喜欢的人面前，我总希望自己保持最光鲜亮丽的样子。或者，正常的样子就好——至少我知道，左眼上挂着一大块紫，绝对称不上正常。  
我知道，我和AJ肯定是没有未来的了。就算她真的会爱上同性，就算她真的对我感一点点兴趣，我们也是不可能的了。我真正地伤害到了她的心，她一定已经把我列进了黑名单，接下来我们连朋友都做不成。哦，我懂了，她过来一定是想跟我说，她晚上一个人在河边看月亮的时候，不再欢迎我坐到她的身边了。  
想到这里，我的身子开始麻木，指尖不由地开始颤抖。为了留足最后的体面，我决定先发制人。  
我吸了吸鼻子。“你放心，我以后不会再来烦你了。”我想让声音听上去尽可能冷酷，可尾音还是有些颤。  
“……黛西？”  
“我以后不会再说多余的话，做多余的事，长官。”  
“……”  
“我，我也不需要你额外的关心。”就当是因公挂彩，我这么想着。还没来得及反应，一股强劲的力道扯住了我的手臂，把我向后猛拽。踉跄了几步，后脑勺磕到硬物，吃痛地闭上眼，再睁开，AJ的脸已经抵在了我的眼前。那双绿眼睛此刻竟是泪汪汪的，她的眼角微红，眉毛怒气冲冲地上扬。  
“云-宝-黛-西-”她一字一顿。我闭上眼，等待着她的宣判。“你这个可恶的臭婊子！”  
话音未落，她吻住了我。这是一种侵略性的吻，她恶狠狠地想用舌头撬开我的牙齿，毫不留情地用牙噬咬我的嘴唇。那时候我真的吓傻了，无论是突然被摁住，还是突然被亲住。所以，原谅我吧，AJ，这一切都是我的生物本能——我尖叫一声，猛地推开，狠狠出拳打在了她的眼睛上。

我的呼吸发着抖。毕竟，长到这么大，除了体检，还没在妈妈以外的人面前脱过衣服。AJ翘着腿坐在椅子上，用鹰一样的眼光看着我徐徐的动作。  
解下内衣扣，一粒，两粒，三粒，然后把内衣丢到一边的地上。  
深呼吸。  
“内裤也……”“内裤也脱了。”像是听到不容抗拒的命令，我把手颤颤巍巍地伸到身上最后的一块布料，但又迟疑了。脑内似有蒸汽在喷涌：我的长官，金发散乱，半裸着上身，俨然一副爱欲陶醉的模样。但她的下半身却还整整齐齐，甚至还套着皮靴。她的那双绿眼睛半眯着，高傲地审视着我的一举一动。  
“不要违抗我，黛西。”她轻轻说，“脱掉。”  
“是，长官。”我的身体不可遏制地颤抖，下体愈发湿润。将内裤脱下，划过大腿，膝盖，小腿，在快要从脚踝取下时，不小心把上面还带着体温的爱液刮蹭到了脚背上。AJ把腿分开，这次，她让我只骑在她的一条腿上。我按住她的肩膀，感受这一切——粗糙的裤面磨蹭着身体最敏感的部位，刺激得我紧紧夹住她。呻吟，情不自禁地从嗓中脱出。刚开始，还很收敛，但随着不知羞耻的身体律动逐渐加快，很快，房间里都是我发出的快乐声音，伴随着淫靡的肢体接触声。  
“小声点儿，甜心，你这样我们会被发现的。”她又叫我甜心了。每次听她这样喊我，我心里都快乐得冒泡泡。我点点头，咬住下唇，放缓速度，但每一下的磨蹭都很用力，像要把什么东西从我的身体里赶出来。可尽管如此，我还是没法管住自己的音量。她只好把我的头拽下来，用嘴巴堵住我。我就势捧住她的脸，品尝她嘴里的味道。一开始，这个吻很甜蜜，很好地起到了一个塞子的作用，但随着这个吻逐渐加深，AJ开始用力地想要掰倒我的舌头，于是我不甘示弱，更猛烈地回击。等我们的双唇分离之时，两个人都开始喘不过气来。  
我们对视了一眼，然后都笑了。AJ抬起手，先是放到我的小腹上，然后慢慢上滑，握住了我的左胸。我的身体一颤，更用力地咬住嘴唇。紧随而来的揉捏让我的唇间吐出欢快的气息，于是我加快了身体的磨蹭。我能感觉到，AJ的大腿根处和我一样湿热。  
“黛西，你这里真可爱。”AJ好像对我的胸部爱不释手，而我因为快感冲击着大脑，无法立刻回应她。与AJ相比，我的身形要更瘦小些，因此某些部位也相应地缩水些，但这并不妨碍我与她寻欢作乐。脸上挂着坏笑，我低下头，把脸埋进她颈窝的金发里。“长官。”我喘着气，伸出舌头轻轻舔了一口她的肌肤，“你真的好色。”  
“得意忘形。”AJ轻轻笑了。我抬起头，又靠近了她的脸：“你说过的，要对你诚实。”说完，舔了一圈嘴唇。  
她突然松开了环住我的那只手。失去了背后的支撑，我有些不满地扭了扭腰，抱住AJ的手臂加重了力道。当我正想发出疑问，她的手出现在了全新的地方。“等，等一下-”身下突如其来的异物感使我惊慌失措，等我反应过来，脸上的红晕再次加深了。  
手指，很好。  
感觉我不排斥，AJ开始了她的行动。我拼命遏制住喉中想要喊出来的冲动，紧紧抱住她，在体验下身炽热的同时，感受身前的柔软。  
“你喜欢这样，甜心？”她说话的时候凑在我耳边，气息擦过我的发丝。我咬住她的肩膀，用身体的款款热情回答她的问题。她吃痛地一嘶，手上的动作却没有停下。“你自己摸过这里吗，嗯？”  
我松开嘴，坐直了，看着她的眼睛。我想开口说话，但是一启口，淫荡的声音就代替话语传了出来。事到如今也没什么好害羞的了，我闭上眼，点了点头。  
听见她的轻笑，我感觉身体更加火热了。  
“摸的时候，想的是我吗？”  
脸颊有如火烧。我咬住下唇，又点了点头。AJ的手指，果然比我自己的感觉要好很多。她加重了力道，于是声音又从我的嗓中漏了出来——今天我真正明白了一件事，那就是克制你自己永远比想象中的要难。  
“大概多久一次呢？一周？两三天？还是……每天？”她问的问题真是让我难以启齿。于是我报复性地吻住她。呼吸空气的间隙，我轻声低语：“想-想要的时候就。”  
“色情的小东西。”听到她的评价，我感觉更兴奋了。我大胆起来：“你呢？”  
她的嘴梢扬起，露出坏笑：“几乎每天。”  
这简直出乎我的意料。再怎么卵虫上脑，我也不可能每天都——“谁让你每天都来找我，小狗。”她像个真正的女流氓一样厚颜无耻，“一看到你，我就想扒光你。”

晴空万里。  
罕见的休息日眼看就要被沉默给搪塞过去。AJ和我坐在台阶上，谁也不理谁。如果这时候有人从我们身边路过，一定会觉得我们是怪异的一对：两个人脸上各有一个大包，表情苦大仇深。我咳嗽了两声，挪了挪脚，恶狠狠的声音很快从身侧传来：“你敢走！”  
我吓得立马坐直了。  
我的嘴唇还是有些麻。伸手一摸，竟然还在流血。我已经从最初的那股震惊中缓过来了。吸一口气，然后慢慢吐出来。  
然后，后知后觉的，红晕爬上了我的脸颊。  
“AJ。”良久，我憋出一句话，“你把我咬伤了。”  
AJ抬起头，面色绯红，咬牙切齿。可以清楚的看到，她的左眼圈肿了，头发也乱了——但还是，很好看。老天，我真是纯天然百分百女同性恋，喜欢她喜欢得脑筋都不太正常了。   
“拳头挺硬，练的不错啊。”她也开口了，“有空比划比划？”  
我的脸涨得更红了，手指尴尬地抠着地上的灰尘。  
沉默又持续了一会。一只鸟飞过，百无聊赖地叫了一声。  
“喜欢我？”她突然云淡风轻地问。  
我的脑袋都快沸腾了，警铃大作。我拼命摇了摇头。  
“那就是讨厌？”声音变得有些失落。  
我又摇了摇头。  
“到底喜欢还是讨厌？”她的声音里怒气明显起来了。她面朝我，狠狠推搡了一把我的肩膀：“混蛋，今天不说清楚不许走！”  
我拼命点了点头。  
“什么意思？”  
“……喜欢。”我的额头开始出汗了，“非常喜欢。”我捂住脸，感觉身体的力气都要被抽干了。“好喜欢你的。”我的声音不自觉地带了点哭腔，“不要讨厌我。我错了，AJ。”  
眼泪涌了上来。我最讨厌哭哭啼啼了，但有时候，我就是忍不住。和AJ比起来，我真是小孩子啊。  
“你错什么了？”她的语气好像逼问犯人，硬生生的。我轻咬下唇，环住膝盖，身体有点发抖。“让你不开心。”我小声说，“让你生气。”我把脸埋下去，“让你难过。”  
“黛西，我没有难过。”  
“你打了我。”  
“所以我是来道歉的！”她把我的脸捧出来。她的手凉凉的，贴在烫烫的脸上很舒服。我吸吸鼻涕，眼泪模糊，看不清她的脸。“小哭包。”她的语气很温柔。她轻轻地替我擦去眼泪。顺着泪痕，她在我的脸上摩挲着。我眨眨眼，有点不敢相信。  
“有人说过你很可爱吗？”我摇摇头，眼泪又开始汪汪了。“那我就是第一个了。”她轻轻笑了，“我的小甜心，小可爱，小雏鹰。”她凑近我，轻轻在我额头上亲了一下，“小宝贝，小糖块，小天使。”  
“啊……”  
“小混蛋，小笨猪，小恶魔。”她继续说，用一双含情脉脉的眼睛看着我，我感觉我冒的粉红泡泡都要溢出来了，“好恨你，又好喜欢你。我该拿你怎么办，我的小彩虹？”  
“AJ，我……”  
没让我把话说完，她就把脸凑了过来，温柔地含住了我的嘴唇。这感觉又和之前不一样了。没有急躁，没有怒火，没有痛苦。我嘴唇上的血在我们两个的嘴巴里化开，让这个青涩的吻带上了诱惑的铁锈味。我抱住她的腰，脑袋晕乎乎的，毫无反手之力，让她对我尽情索取。  
在我们两个都呼吸困难的时候，她撒开了我。“感觉好点儿了没？”她的声音低沉。她一边把我的碎发夹到耳后，一边抚摸着我的脸：“还想哭吗？”  
不懂为什么，鼻头又一酸。在眼泪下来之前，她又亲住了我。  
“我要一直亲你。”她小声说，“到你不哭为止。黛西，不要让我看到你的眼泪，我会心碎的。”  
我吸着鼻涕，点点头。“好孩子。”我的，温柔的AJ，轻轻把我揽在怀里，拍着我的背。她与我共享体温，就像对待最亲密的家人一样。  
“我怎么会在这里遇见你……”她喃喃地说，“不该在这里。让我想想……”她抚摸着我的头，“我应该在南方的树林里偶遇迷路的你。我应该在北方的集市凑巧碰到在闲逛的你。我会给你带一篮子苹果吃，问你愿不愿意和我一起散步。我会给你买一束玫瑰，它们是你眼睛的颜色。我会带你见我的家人，一起在圣诞夜烤火讲故事。”她自己的声音也有点哽咽了，“黛西，怎么会这样呢？”她把脸埋进我的头发里，“为什么，我们这是在打仗呢……”

“不要死。”突然，AJ攥住了我的手。我们的战场从椅子转移到了她的床上，整洁的床单被我们弄乱了。被属于她的气味包围，我简直忘乎所以。听到她的话，我笑了。  
“我不会死的，AJ。”趴在她的下身，贪婪地吮吸着她的味道。我吻了吻她伸来的手背：“要死也是死在你的床上。”前方的战线很吃紧，或许很快，我们这批训练兵就要被送往前线。一位名叫云宝黛西的士兵马上就能够投入真正的战斗中，为国争光，夺回失去的土地，实现自己的梦想，成为举世闻名的英雄。这是我自己选择，没有经历过的事情，我不去害怕。大胆是我能够一直成功的秘诀，但也许有一天，我也会因为自己粗糙的决定丧命……  
“你保证？”  
“我保证。”我的回答淹没在了AJ的喘息声里。隔着内裤，轻轻的舔弄无害但又有趣。她紧抓着我的手缓缓放下，然后抓紧了床单。太阳已经彻底落下了，我的眼睛也已经很好地适应了黑暗。褪下她身上最后的一块布料，把她的腿掰得更开，风景一览无余。  
能见到这样的光景，我死也无憾了。  
我埋入她的腿间，投入了工作之中。AJ很美，她的容貌，她的躯体，无论男人女人，都不会吝惜对她的赞美之词。但是从今往后，他们都必须管好自己的眼睛和嘴巴，因为她是我的姑娘了。AJ咬住手腕，尽量不吭声，但每到兴奋处，她都会刺激地抬起小腹。嗓中的呜咽声不大不小，但是正好刺激着我的神经。  
“感觉怎么样？”我的嘴边还带着她的蜜汁——味道比我想象得要好很多。我支起来，将整个身体向前拖动，然后骑跨到了她的身上。“亲我。”她环住我。我听话地低下头，和她又接了一个吻，分开的时候，口水拉出亮晶晶的丝。“有史以来最好的女朋友。”她轻轻笑了起来，但是有什么东西打湿了我撑在她枕边的手。  
是眼泪。  
然后，我听到了她细小的啜泣声。  
“AJ，不要哭……”我的内心不知道为什么也感到格外地悲凉了，“你再哭下去……我也要亲你了……亲到你不哭为止。”  
“黛西，我是开心得哭的。”她吸了吸鼻子，“你可以一直亲我，跟你在一起，我没有不开心的时候。”她的眼睛在黑暗中亮晶晶的。看着她的脸，我突然想起了什么。  
“苹果。”  
“嗯？”  
“还有玫瑰花。”我轻声说，“还算数吗？”  
她笑起来了。“玫瑰花，马上就可以给你买一束。至于苹果。”她把我的头轻轻拉下来，“有朝一日，让我带你回到我的家。”她吐出的热气擦过我的耳朵，“我们重新种下果树。”  
我开心地抱住她。我们的身体紧贴，感受彼此的存在带来的快乐感。一瞬间，我好像不再是一个前途未定的士兵，而她也不再是那个当年慌慌张张从被流弹击中的谷仓里逃出来的女孩。我们紧握着对方的手，十指相扣，知道未来有欢笑，也有眼泪，但是不再有害怕。

**Author's Note:**

> AO3这边也发发  
> 她们是最好的一对*⸜( •ᴗ• )⸝*


End file.
